


Open Door Policy

by sayraene (veenarenne)



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: M/M, World War II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:54:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27649856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veenarenne/pseuds/sayraene
Summary: Let's go back to the time where a policy saved thousands of people: The Open Door Policy. Witness Josh and Justin's love story as they met at the pier.-work of fiction | grammatical and spelling errors ahead | oneshot
Relationships: Justin De Dios/Josh Cullen Santos
Kudos: 3





	Open Door Policy

* * *

\- _August 13, 1938_

Josh happily ran towards the ship that has just arrived, welcoming over hundreds of families going down from the ship. To be specific, they are welcoming hundreds of Jews who made it to the Philippines and escaped the threat of the holocaust.

Josh volunteered to help some people there with their luggage and accidentally he hit someone's bag and he immediately said sorry, "It's fine." the man replied. He has a fair white skin, and his height almost reached six feet making Josh appear small beside him. Josh smiled at him and volunteered to help him with everything he is holding. The man showed him a sweet gummy smile before saying thank you to him.

Josh was walking together with the man as he helps him with his things. They got a chance to talk with each other and exchanging names, and now Josh knows that the man beside him is Justine De Dios. "Unfamiliar surname, but it matches you," he even complimented. Justin chuckled, "Thank you. But until now, you still amaze me with how you fluently speak in English."

"Ah yes. We've been taught by the thomasites since the beginning of 1900's."

"I see, so when were you born? You seem like older than me," Justin blurted out of blue. Josh smiled at Justin and answered, "I guess you're right. I was born on the twenty-second of October, year of 1913." Justin nodded at him and replied, "You are indeed older than me. I was born on July 7, 1917."

"You're still young, I see. Married?"

"I'm not. I'm just here with my family who arrived earlier than me." Justin soon saw his family waiting for him by the public transportation. Josh helped Justin to bring the things he had on the vehicle and soon Justin waved at him, "Until next time, Josh. Hope to see you around." Josh nodded and waved good bye at Justin too. "I'm just around here in Manila. Ingat." The vehicle moved and Josh sighed, he really hopes to see Justin again. He didn't know but Justin has captured him already.

\- _September 2, 1938_

"Oh Josh, saan ang punta mo? Ang aga-aga ah, hindi pa sumisikat ang araw?" Paulo's voice echoed around the room as he saw Josh dressing up. Paulo is Josh's best friend and they live together with the two acolytes, Felip and Stellvester. "Nagsabi ang padre sa akin na may ililibot raw ako dine sa simbahan at sa iba na ring lugar." Sejun nodded at Josh and went back to sleep. Josh went out of the room and greeted the priests that he would see.

He arrived at the place where the foreigner that he'll tour around would meet him. And a man whose around 5'8 tall greeted him. "I knew we would meet again Josh." It's Justin. "Perhaps destiny?" They both laughed and Josh led the way as they continue to roam around the church. They make jokes and laugh. Josh told Justin more of the Philippines' history and Justin would listen attentively to Josh. He loved hearing those stories, he loved listening to Josh. "Josh did you know that I met different Filipinos? And some of them are great at singing," Justin started. Josh turned to Justin with a grin, knowing what would he ask. "Okay then I'll sing for you." Josh straightened his back and faced Justin, looking deeply into his brown eyes. 

_"At kahit na ang mundo ay mag-iba_

_Ako'y laging nandito_

_'Di man ako para sa 'yo_

_Puso'y hindi magbabago_

_Walang iba, walang iba_

_Wala nang hahanapin pa_

_Pag-ibig ko'y sa 'yo_

_Sa iyo hanggang sa huli."_

Justin showed Josh his beaming smile as he continued to stare to the older's eyes. After he finished singing, Justin clapped a little showing Josh that he liked his singing. Justin spoke, "It's short like you. Yet beautiful like you too. I hope I may know the meaning of that one day." Josh smiled bashfully as he heard the compliment from Justin. "Should we visit more places around?"

"Let's go!"

_\- January 6, 1939_

"May natitipuhan ka ba, Josh?" Josh turned to Ken who asked him out of a sudden. He just replied with a small smile. "Kung gayon mayroon nga. Alam mo, kung gusto mo talaga siya, ligawan mo na. Yayain mo na, wag kang magpaka-torpe pa diyan." Ken patted Josh's shoulder and smiled at him too. "Salamat, kapatid."

Soon, Stellvester entered and ran to Josh, making them very curious. "May naghahanap sayo, Josh. Sa tingin ko yung dayuhang inilibot mo," Josh's smile widened as he heard Stell's words. He knew it was Justin and he came to him, rushing. "Excited to see me?" Justin joked. "Why won't I be excited to see someone like you?" Justin soon smiled shyly and Josh sat beside him. "So Jah, why are you here?"

"Nothing, I just wanted to see you." Justin playfully said and smiled widely at Josh. His eyes were glistening as he met Josh's sparkling eyes. "Should we go to the plaza?" Josh asked and Justin just nodded at him.

They arrived at the plaza in no time, seeing a lot of kids playing and various food stall were around. They even saw some couples around acting very sweetly which made the laugh. Josh and Justin sat beside the fountain at the plaza and ate the sorbetes they bought. "It's very delicious. Right, Jah?" Josh asked gleefully. "It is."

They spent the next five minutes just like that, peacefully eating and looking through everywhere at the plaza. Josh finished the ice cream and Justin too. They won't deny the fact that they grew close for the past five months and now counting. They won't also deny the fact that they both feel something for each other. They knew, they like each other already.

"Justin may I tell you something? Can you promise not to judge me?" Justin nodded at Josh and hummed. "What if right now, I tell you that I like you? What would be your reaction?" Josh looked at Justin with full of hope. Hoping that he'll like him too, well at least, hope. "Then I'll tell you that I like you too." Justin turned to Josh and moved his face closer to his. "Justin," Josh whispered. "I like you."

"I like you more." Justin placed a small peck on Josh's lips which startled Josh. That small action of Justin was just a big thing to Josh. Josh wanted to burst and fly with many emotions he is feeling. Happiness and that short word, kilig. "You didn't have to do that Justin."

"It doesn't matter. What matters are us. So will you be my boyfriend?" Justin held Josh's hands tightly and kissed the back of it. "Who would say no? Of course, it's a yes."

_-December 8, 1941_

The happy couple walked around the plaza as usual. Even though the news lingering around is not quite right and good, they still can't be separated from each other. With Josh holding Justin's hand, they bought the sorbetes Justin has always been liked and sat at spot where they have become official, even though the others don't know. You know, society sucks. Josh rested his head on Justin's shoulder while Justin wrapped his hands around Josh's shoulder.

Justin held Josh tighter and closer to him as Josh chuckled. The peaceful date has been sweeter as Justin kissed Josh's cheek complimented him even more. The lovers appeared very sweet and as if they're in their own world, choosing the most hidden place at the plaza.

It was soon shaken when they heard various screams and explosions have started. They both ran to the scene and saw the Japanese are there, suddenly bombing the place. "Let's run, Josh." Justin held Josh's hand as they ran to a safe area. They hid behind the bushes and stayed there for a short time

"Josh, calm down. I'm here with you okay." They secretly and quietly went out of it. But goodness, they heard a yell. The Japanese found them and they tried running from the bullet but ended up dying with their hands connected.

Tragic it may seem, but then they're still together, _until the end._


End file.
